Little Ol' Me
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Due to a spiked drink at the bar the team is now dealing with something they've never had to do before. Deal with 8 year old Anthony Dinozzo. This shouldn't be possible, but like most things associated with Dinozzo, the impossible becomes possible.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Ol' Me**_

* * *

Summary: Due to a spiked drink at the bar the team is now dealing with something they've never had to do before. Deal with 8 year old Anthony Dinozzo. This shouldn't be possible, but like most things associated with Dinozzo, the impossible becomes possible.

* * *

Character(s): Tony, Kate, Ducky, Abby, Jimmy, McGee, Gibbs, Director of NCIS, Mr. Dinozzo Sr. (mentioned), Tony's family (mentioned), Tony's past friends (mentioned), More characters will be added later on.

* * *

Warning(s): De-aged! Tony, 8yr old Tony, hints of abuse, abusive upbringing, past suicide, blood, angst, secrets coming out, Tony's a manipulative kid, cursing, mentions of the Italian Mafia, mentions of deaths, more warnings to be added later on.

* * *

THIS IS CANON

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NCIS IF I DID THEN A LOT OF CRAP WOULD'VE HAPPENED.

* * *

 _Chapter One_

Some time alone, down in his basement working on his boat. The usual on his time off.

Today was supposed to be relaxing. A day full of peace and quiet, where he could just be down in his basement working on his boat without needing to worry about getting a call to come back in to work a case. The Director swore to him and the team they had the weekend off, it was only Friday.

But then over the sound of his radio he could hear a frantic stumbling of what sounded like multiple people entering his house. He always left his door unlocked because he knew no one would be idiotic enough to even attempt at robbing him, looks like he was wrong. So much for peace and quiet.

"Jethro!"

"Boss are you home?!"

"Gibbs!"

Switching the radio off he took the stairs two at a time hearing the panic in his co-workers voices. What the hell they were doing there he didn't know, but he intended to find out. What he didn't expect slamming open the basement door and running out to the living room was to see his entire team; meaning Kate, McGee, Abby, Ducky and even Palmer in his living room. Then he caught sight of the little kid asleep on his couch with a pretty bad nosebleed.

"Mind explaining what exactly is going on?!"

This shouldn't be possible, but like most things associated with Dinozzo, the impossible becomes possible.

It started for once not with a case but with some stranger pouring crap into Dinozzo's drink while at the bar. The team was out celebrating finishing the recent case, they'd invited him but he declined now here he was in house surrounded by the rest of his team and one unconscious kid. He didn't bother greeting them, he just wanted to know what the hell happened.

Kate and McGee told their side of the story first.

They were all out drinking and when Dinozzo ordered another drink one of the newer hostess made it for him. They'd seen his drink get contaminated but before any of them could warn him, Dinozzo had already downed the entire thing. McGee and Kate apparently gave chase to the one who poisoned the drink but lost her the moment she had left the bar.

What happened next was like something out of a movie according to Abby.

Dinozzo passed out on the car ride to the Hospital causing Abby and Ducky to panic while Jimmy drove.

It was about a few blocks from the hospital that they said Dinozzo started screaming which nearly caused Jimmy to swerve off the road. Jimmy then explained how he had to pull over and help Abby and Ducky hold him down otherwise he could've hurt himself.

It was at that point in the story he stopped all of them to go get himself a drink, using his cup of nails he emptied out and filled it up with Bourbon before heading back upstairs and telling them all to finish the story.

It was Ducky who explained how Dinozzo seemed to have a fever and started convulsing in the back seat. Once look at the red-rimmed terrified look in Abby's eyes told him she'd seen the whole thing.

Surprisingly Ducky seemed at a lost for words when he asked what happened next, it took bits and pieces of information from all of them for him to put it together.

"Are you telling me...that...that _kid_...passed out on my couch is actually Dinozzo?" He couldn't believe it. Sure when they carried him in he was wearing Dinozzo's clothes and looked a bit like him but it's impossible for a grown man to suddenly turn into a kid due to some spiked drink!

"...Yes?" Abby squeaked, looking anywhere but at him.

"How the hell is that possible! The kids looks like he's six! Dinozzo's a 24 year old man!" Gibbs barked.

The others seemed ready to add their own two cents to the conversation when a young, harsh voice surprised them all,

"Where the fuck am I? And who the hell are you?!"

* * *

 **This is my first story for NCIS which is not a crossover! Yay!**

 **I've recently started the show thanks to tannerose5 and I AM HOOKED. I love everyone, especially Tony! I haven't seen past season 3 due to my sister not paying her Netflix :'(**

 **But please Review and lemme know how I did?**

 **BTW I rewrote this so Tony is 8 instead of 13 like I originally planned.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Little Ol' Me**_

* * *

Summary: Due to a spiked drink at the bar the team is now dealing with something they've never had to do before. Deal with 8 year old Anthony Dinozzo. This shouldn't be possible, but like most things associated with Dinozzo, the impossible becomes possible.

* * *

Character(s): Tony, Kate, Ducky, Abby, Jimmy, McGee, Gibbs, Director of NCIS, Mr. Dinozzo Sr. (mentioned), Tony's family (mentioned), Tony's past friends (mentioned), More characters will be added later on.

* * *

Warning(s): De-aged! Tony, 8yr old Tony, hints of abuse, abusive upbringing, past suicide, blood, angst, secrets coming out, Tony's a manipulative kid, cursing, mentions of the Italian Mafia, mentions of deaths, more warnings to be added later on.

* * *

THIS IS CANON

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NCIS IF I DID THEN A LOT OF CRAP WOULD'VE HAPPENED.

* * *

 **SharonE68: Glad you're interested, here's an update!**

 **DS2010: Tony has a knack for getting into trouble, doesn't he?**

 **poohbear123: Thanks!**

 **lunaz: Thank you!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

The others seemed ready to add their own two cents to the conversation when a young, harsh voice surprised them all,

"Where the fuck am I? And who the hell are you?!"

Snapping his head to the side Gibbs watched as his Agent stood up off the couch and swayed dangerously before seemingly tipping forwards only not hitting his head on the floor as McGee quickly caught him.

"Lemme go!"

McGee let go the moment Tony yelled and winced when he dropped onto the floor with a loud thump. He quickly started to apologize but the look on Tony's face made him stop. The look on his face was one of pure anger and the glare itself actually rivaled Gibbs.

"Y-You don't know who we are?" Jimmy asked. Jimmy's question caused the others to stop their own train of thoughts and stare at Tony in something akin to denial and extreme sadness.

Kate felt her eyes tear up a bit, despite how much they argued she still saw Tony as a best friend. Him not knowing who she was hurt.

Tony turned his glare on him and snapped, "If I knew who the fuck you were then I wouldn't have asked!" Tony groaned suddenly and hunched over in pain, "W-Why does it feel like I got hit with a tractor?"

"Oooh Tony!" Abby flung her arms around Tony and pulled him into a tight hug only letting go when he cried out in pain, "I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"

Hissing Tony leaned away from her and looked about ready to yell but stopped once he looked at her, instead he said politely, "Don't worry miss, I'm fine."

"What?" Abby frowned playfully,"Hey now mister! Don't go around calling me miss, I'm not that old!"

"I'm sorry."

Abby quickly said, "No-no Tony I was kidding! You know? Joking around?"

Tony ignored what she said and instead asked, "May I ask, where am I?"

Gibbs shared a confused look with Ducky, this more...polite version of Tony was definitely different from the angry kid from earlier.

Finally when no one else looked like they were going to say anything Gibbs answered, "You're at my house."

Tony nodded slowly, "And...why am I at your house, Sir."

"...There was an accident," Gibbs said calmly once seeing the looks the rest of the team shot him, clearly expecting him to say something to convince Tony, "You'll be staying here with me until further notice."

Tony hummed softly and just stared at Gibbs, "You''re not lying...but that's not the whole truth now is it?"

"It's not."

"...Are you all acquaintances with my dad?"

"We know Dinozzo Senior, yes. But not personally." Gibbs said cautiously. He didn't know why Tony had jumped to the conclusion that they were acquaintances with his father but he knew they needed a reason to get Tony to trust them.

Little did he know how much he would come to regret saying they knew Dinozzo Senior in the upcoming times with a younger Tony.

"Ah, perhaps now would be a good time to give you a once-over yes? Just to make sure you're perfectly healthy of course." Ducky said stepping towards Tony who eyed him warily.

"I'm fine."

"Let him be the judge of that." Gibbs said sternly.

Tony glowered at him but sat still as Ducky suddenly pulled medical supplies out of nowhere and began the check-up. It was ten minutes later Ducky admitted him to having a clean bill of health, his only concern was the random nosebleed and beginnings of a headache.

It was as they all stood there staring at Tony who began fidgeting under their eyes that Gibbs suddenly barked out,

"Alright stop gawking at him. All of you head home. Dinozzo I got a guest room upstairs first door on the left. Go get some sleep before you pass out on my couch again."

Moving stiffly Tony walked past all of them and headed up the stairs without a backwards glance in their direction.

"Oh my god..." Abby blurted out clearly panicking, "What do we do?! H-How could this even be possible! I mean-"

"Abbs..." McGee pulled her into a tight side hug, "Calm down, I'm sure...everything is gonna be just fine?"

Abby pulled back and punched McGee in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for not even sounding a bit convincing Timmy!"

"Enough!" Gibbs sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's late. I'm tired. I'm sure you all are as well. Go home,we'll discuss this more later."

One by one after some yelling on Gibbs part he finally got everyone out of his house.

"Jethro."

Almost everyone.

"What Duck?" Gibbs turned and looked at Ducky who stopped just in the doorway.

"Will you be alright?"

"What?"

"Will young Anthony I mean," Ducky frowned, "This is an odd predicament we are in Jethro and I can see the boy doesn't trust us besides no longer having any of his adult memories."

"Just..." Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, "What do you want me to do kick him out?"

"Goodness no!"

"Then give it time Duck. He'll come around." Shutting the door and sliding the locks into place Gibbs eyes the stairs his thoughts on the boy in the guest room, now alone he whispered, "At least I hope he does."

* * *

 **Hello~!**

 **Here's the next update, sorry it took so long and that it's so short!**

 **Review?**

 **And anything specific you guys wanna read about in this?**


End file.
